The present invention relates to a device for connecting, in line, at least two isostatic elements.
It is known that, to make wide-span constructive works with intermediate supports, it is often preferable to employ a plurality of isostatic elements or girders resting in line, each on two supports, rather than one continuous girder necessitating a strict alignment of all the supports and a reinforcement at each of the intermediate supports. In addition, the site and lengthwise profile of the work often exclude the use of continuous girders. On the other hand, each of the independent girders of the work, particularly of a bridge, then behaves individually, particularly concerning expansions and deformations (for internal or external causes), with the result that individual connecting devices are necessary at the intermediate supports.
In order to palliate these drawbacks, it has already been proposed, for two independent girders resting individually on the same double support, to connect their butt ends together by means of tensioned tie-rods and an expansion joint constituted by a surface bridging the two connected butt ends.
This embodiment proves to be unsatisfactory when put to use; on the one hand, the connection by tie rod of two butt ends of adjacent elements disposed in line does not lend itself satisfactorily to the continuity of the connection, particularly in the event of relative vertical displacements; in addition, the variations in distance between these butt ends are so great that the expansion joint devices must be complex to compensate them.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for connecting isostatic elements in line, which overcomes these various drawbacks.